


The First, but not the Last

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not the first time, or the last, that it had happened. It was the first, but not the last, time he had been found. Harry knew he couldn't let anyone know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First, but not the Last

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.

In the middle of second year, when things were at their worst, Harry had been attacked. Not the first, and certainly not the last time he would ever be attacked. Not the first, and not the last time he would bleed. Or hide that he was injured. Or try to heal himself.

It was the first, but not the last, time he was caught.

Applying ointment to his back wasn't an easy task, like the bandages were. But Harry was used to it. Had to be, living with the Dursley's.

Ron opened the door, slowing it behind himself before he turned to face Harry. He froze when he noticed the bandages, which Harry had finally finished winding, the ointment Harry was putting away, and the blood Harry was going to clean.

Harry froze when he saw Ron.

"Harry, What's going on?" Ron asked, panic entering his voice and making it more high pitched then normal.

Harry frowned and pulled out his wand, flicking it to make it clean the blood, to clean his shirt, and then pulled said shirt on. "Ron, I'm sorry. Obliviate." Harry intoned, watching sadly as Ron's face cleared, then he regained his focus on Harry.

"...Do you need the bathroom? I'm done now. I was thinking about some stuff, and didn't want to think about it in front of Seamus." Harry picked up his bag and walked out, knowing that this wasn't the last time he'd use that spell to cover what people had been doing. Because no one could know.

A/N When I was being bullied, I wished I could do something like this. My older brother walked in, and he kept demanding answers. I just wanted to make him forget. Sometimes I wish that I could wipe someone's memories like that.


End file.
